Three Way Clash
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Harry Potter meets Gossip Girl meets Percy Jackson. What happens when you place three different groups in one university? Chaos and madness. Follow as Harry and his friends clash against the Upper Eastsiders and Demigods who happen to be at the wrong university at the wrong time. Magic plus gossip plus godly powers, Yale will never be the same. No pairings at the moment.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, GOSSIP GIRL AND 90210. I WISH I DO BUT I DON'T.**

**I just couldn't help myself! Ugh! This was floating in my head since FOREVER! I have another in my mind which I still have to type out or it would bother me! And yeah, the timeline has been adjusted to suit the story. If anyone has problems with it, don't bother reading and/or following.**

* * *

**Prologue**

After a series of revelations, Harry James Potter, twice defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort leaves Magical Britain for an indefinite length. Who would have thought that the person who he called 'best friend' only befriended him because he was told to do so? Who would have thought that Ginny's so-called crush had only been a front for what she really was after: the Potter fortune. Not only did Percy ATTEMPT to have Harry taken for tests but Molly Weasley herself had revealed that the very reason she put up with the whole drama was for the money. Thanks to Fred and George, Harry was able to find out just who were lying straight to his face.

With the help of Bill and the goblins, Harry Potter disappeared from England along with his loyal friends. Finishing their NEWTs in the Ministry had been a blessing since they wanted nothing more to do with the back stabbing people who had been spared from the wrath of a megalomaniac and his followers.

"Harry, seriously? Yale? Is it even safe for _all_ of us to be in one place?" Hermione asked as they made their way towards the administration building.

"Better together than separated. That way we can take care of each other. Besides, its more fun this way."Harry told her and got nods from the rest.

"Ease up, Hermione. This is _our_ chance to start fresh. No one here knows who we are which is what we wanted." Neville pointed out and got more nods which made Hermione sigh once more.

"Alright then. I just hope that we don't get hauled in any more drama. We all have had our fair share and I'm sure everyone here agrees that we _all_ had enough drama to last several lifetimes." She pointed out as she looked at everyone who smiled and smirked at her.

Not far from where they were, a few so obviously rich group of people were heading their way to the same building that Harry and his friends were heading to as well.

"Blair please! Will you be quiet for just a few minutes? Is that too much to ask?" Vanessa asked in exasperation.

Jenny Humphrey who was now an emo like girl along with her brother Dan, Georgina, and Nate nodded.

"Seriously? Does it not bother anyone at all? That we were all _told _to have to study here?" she whined once more.

"I don't want to point this out but Blair, it was agreed upon that we all attend here to get the best education that we can with_out_ having to run a mock and try to 'defeat' whoever is in-charge here. We are here to learn, not party." Chuck explained as calmly as he could while rubbing his temples.

Harry and his company could hear him and they raised a brow as they looked at each other.

"Come on B… This might be the best thing for all of us. A new start from all the… mess back at home." Serena said as she sighed, remembering the mess that they _all_ just went through.

"Is it just me or had I spoken to soon?" Hermione asked as she turned to her company.

"You spoke to soon." Pansy answered and the rest nodded.

"I was afraid of that." Hermione said as she bit her lower lip.

Both groups ignored one another as they made their way to the Administrator's office.

"Excuse me, we're the students who are transferring from England. We were told to come here for debriefing." Hermione told the secretary who was behind the glass window.

The rest were behind her, some sitting while the others were standing and leaning on the wall. Draco, Harry, and Blaise were sitting down along with Pansy whole Daphne, Neville, and Luna were talking by the wall. Astoria was looking at the bulletin board, trying to see if there was anything of interest.

Before the secretary could move, Blaire cut in front of Hermione and gave a fake smile to the secretary.

"Hi, I'm Blair Waldorf and my mother must have called your office today that we were coming in. Can we speak with the Administrator so we can begin and end as quickly as possible?" she said with a tone that made the magical group raise a brow at her.

Hermione was about to say something but was cut off when Harry cleared his throat.

Everyone turned to look at Harry who was in between Draco and Blaise, with his arms and legs crossed, and the rest standing on alert near him.

"Let them go first, Hermione. It's fine. Even if _we_ did arrive _first_." Harry said with a tone that made Blair tick.

The Upper East siders mentally groaned since they knew this would not end well if Blair would go on.

Hermione nodded and moved away and went to stand next to Astoria who was by Pansy's side. With on look, they (the Upper East siders minus Blair) knew that the British speaking group was not one they wanted to mess with.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Blair asked with venom dripping from her voice.

"Do you want to take this Draco? Or should we have Pansy deal with her?" Harry asked as he turned to Draco who was smirking.

"I think Pansy would be far more suited than I. Pansy dear, work your magic." Draco said and the others began to smirk.

Pansy who was trying not to pay attention, didn't even look up to look at Blair.

"We obviously came _first_. Hermione spoke to the secretary _first_. As Harry said, we were the _first_ to arrive. It should only be proper that we get to be entertain by the Administrator first. But judging by how you cut in front of Hermione and tried to make your way in first, shows how ill bred and poorly you've been taught. _If_ you've been taught at all. Earlier you spoke as if coming here was the end of the world. Did you even really pass the exams to get in? Or did your mother have to _donate_ something for the school to accept you in?" Pansy asked with a bored tone.

Harry and the others held back their chuckles, seeing how red the face of the muggle looked.

"I will have you know that I passed the exams and got accept on my own and didn't need to have the school bribed. If you don't know, there were only about thirty students who were able to pass the mid year acceptance tests. I am the 11th placer of said exams." Blair tried to brag but got chuckles in return from the magicals.

"11th? Congratulations. You scored higher than I thought then. However, what does that have against me who ranked 7th?" Pansy asked once more, this time she closed the magazine and raised her brow at Blair who was gaping now.

"Seats one to nine are occupied by us. Harry scored the highest, followed by Hermione, which we still don't know how it happened." Pansy teased and her friends laugh.

"Please don't remind me. 'mione's still not over it." Harry told her and chuckled.

The secretary, who no one had paid any attention too, had already left and called the Administrator before the exchanged of words began. A tall man in a grey formal suit cleared his throat which made everyone turn to him but his eyes were not on Blair but on Harry and his company. A big welcoming smile was on his face.

"Lord Potter-Black, what an honor it is to finally meet you. We here at Yale were very pleased to have heard that you chose to come here with you company and passed the exams, and earning the first nine seats alone. We have never had such an occurrence happen before but we do hope that you would enjoy it here. If you could follow me inside my office, we can discuss the courses that we think you and your friends would just love to take here at Yale." He said with a very excited tone that made Blair seethe inside while the rest of her friends stared in shock.

Harry stood up and smiled at the man.

"Well, amongst the choices, you had better offers when it came to the curriculum, better teachers, and better results. It should not have been a surprise that we came here instead." Harry told him and chuckled, complimenting him would get them in the school's good graces. His Slytherin side had taken over and everyone just smirked when the man led Harry in first and the rest followed.

Pansy took up the rear and stopped for a moment in front of the reddening Blair.

"Tough luck, Ms. Waldorf. It seems that you'll just have to _wait_ while we speak with the Administrator _first_. You'll need the time to freshen up anyway. Too much blush on really. You look like a tomato." Pansy smirked and closed the door behind her.

Blair was trying to breath and both Serena and Georgina were on her sides, helping her remember how to breathe.

The rest was still looking at the closed door.

"Did the man just say 'Lord Potter-Black'?" Jenny asked and got nods.

"Well, it seems that Blair just got on the wrong side of England's newest knight. Lord Harrison James Potter-Black was knighted a few months ago after a great service to the Queen. It was all over the international news really." Vanessa told them and they all had wide eyes.

_GG: Off to a rough start, B. So much for new and fresh beginnings. What will you do against a Lord and knight when your title of 'Queen B' was limited only in Manhattan? Hope you don't piss them off. Watch what you say or you might just end up biting off more than you can chew. Till next time, you know you love me XOXO ~Gossip Girl._

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review! This will be a slow story since I have like four or five others going on at the same time! *sigh* I hate being me sometimes.**


End file.
